Question: Evaluate. $\dfrac{\sqrt{98}}{2^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac12}}}=$
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{\sqrt{98}}{2^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac12}}}&=\dfrac{\sqrt{98}}{\sqrt{2}} \\\\ &=\sqrt{\dfrac{98}{2}} \\\\ &=\sqrt{49} \\\\ &=7 \end{aligned}$